


Flowers

by my_mad_fatuation



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: Rae and Finn have started dating, but she still writes "Sunshine" on his coffee cup.





	

“Incoming,” Chloe said, poking Rae in the shoulder. “Your boyfriend approaches.”

Rae looked out the front of the shop and saw Finn walking over from across the road. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she said. “We’ve only been on a couple of dates.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Rae gave her friend a small shove before the door opened and she returned to her spot behind the espresso machine.

“The usual, Finn?” Chloe asked when he arrived at the counter.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said quietly, pulling some change out of his pocket.

Chloe wrote his order on the side of a cup, even though Rae already knew what his usual order was: a small double latté. As she waited for the machine to heat up—it had been a slow afternoon so the machine hadn’t been used that much—she took the cup, changed the name to “Sunshine,” and started doodling hearts all over it.

Once the machine was heated and she prepared his latté, she handed it to Finn and winked at him.

He examined the cup for a minute, seeming a little embarrassed, and she said, “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

He looked up at her, confused for a second, then said, “Oh, yeah. Yes. Tonight.”

And with that, he took his cup and left.

***

“So, I meant to ask,” Chloe began, leaning on the counter as there were no customers around at the time, “how was your date last night?”

“How… did you know I had a date last night?” Rae asked slowly.

“Yesterday when Finn was here, you said, “I’ll see you tonight,’ so I just assumed…”

“Oh. Well. It was fine, I guess,” she said.

“Wasn’t it your third date with him?” said Chloe.

“Yeah.”

“So…?” She raised her eyebrows at her friend.

“Oh my god, no, nothing happened!” Rae swatted her with a stack of paper cups.

“If I ask him, will I get the same answer?”

Rae’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Chloe smirked as if to say, “Watch me.”

Almost on cue, the door of the coffee shop opened and Finn walked in, heading straight for the counter to place his order.

“Usual?” Chloe asked him as Rae started to get his order ready.

“Please,” he replied, handing over the exact change for his beverage.

“Did you have a good time last night?” she continued as she rang up his order.

“What do you mean?” he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You had a date with Rae, right?”

“Yeah…” He looked over at Rae who quickly turned her attention to his cup, which she was doodling all over.

“Your third date?” Chloe added.

“Uh, I think so…” He still looked hopelessly confused.

She sighed out of boredom. “Never mind.”

He went around to pick up his order just as Rae put the finishing touches on his drink.

“Here ya go,” she said as she handed it to him.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a look at the cup before putting a lid on it. “I’ll see you soon.”

***

Finn didn’t show up at the café on the weekend—as was usual for him—but Rae did see him on Saturday night, outside of work.

She had Sunday off, though, and Chloe’s shift always started late on Mondays, so it was mid-afternoon before Chloe was able to ask Rae personal questions about her date with Finn.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Rae said with her arms crossed.

“The fact that you won’t tell me tells me that something happened,” Chloe replied. “You totally did—”

Both girls turned their attention to the door when the bell above it chimed.

“Afternoon, Finn,” Chloe said jovially. “You having your usual today?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, counting out his coins.

His drink was already waiting for him when he got around the counter, complete with doodled hearts all over his cup.

“Can I make a request?” he said to Rae as he put a cardboard sleeve around it.

“Anything, Sunshine,” she replied with a little smirk.

“Could you… not put hearts all over my cup next time?” He appeared to be bracing himself for her response.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut, a feeling like he was about to break up with her—and she thought they’d had such a good time on the weekend. “Why?” she managed to ask meekly.

“It’s just…” He took a deep breath. “They guys at work keep giving me flack for it and calling me ‘Sunshine.’”

Rae had to stifle a laugh. “I see,” she said as seriously as she could muster. “I’ll refrain from drawing hearts in the future.”

***

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked Rae when she found her drawing on the side of a paper cup the next day.

“Getting Finn’s drink ready,” Rae answered without looking up from what she was doing.

“He’s not even here yet.”

“Yeah, but this is going to take me some time,” she added, tapping the cup with the other end of the marker for a second.

Chloe looked over Rae’s shoulder to see what she was doing and giggled. “That’s what you’re giving him?”

“He said he didn’t want hearts anymore…”

The bell chimed as Finn once again entered the café, looking up at the menu like he always did even though he never ordered anything different.

“Alright, Finn?” Chloe said to him, trying not to giggle again.

“Uh, yeah, fine,” he said, though her demeanor confused him.

“The usual for you, then?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He paid for his drink and went around the counter where it was already waiting for him again. He stopped to look at the cup and pressed his tongue against his cheek, like he was trying not to smile.

On the side of the cup, Rae had drawn a bunch of open flowers, all of which looked vaguely… vaginal. Or, rather, explicitly so.

“What’s this about?” he asked her, though he was clearly blushing a little.

“Well, you said you didn’t want hearts all over your cup anymore, Sunshine” she replied sweetly.

He shook his head but still looked like he was trying not to smile. “Tomorrow,” he said, “I’ll take the hearts.”


End file.
